


Is There Ever A Bad Time To Quote Ghostbusters?

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Crossdressing, Frotting, M/M, Overstimulation, Panties, Polyamory, blindfold, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Jack has a few suggestions to make things a little more... interesting.





	Is There Ever A Bad Time To Quote Ghostbusters?

"Do you ever think that we're kind of... vanilla?"

"Vanilla?"

Mark, sprawled out on the bed next to Jack, frowned. 

"There's nothing wrong with vanilla," Jack said quickly. "I like vanilla. Vanilla is delicious. One of my favorite flavors."

"Calm down," Mark said, and he sounded amused.

"Sorry," Jack said, and he sounded sheepish. "Just, uh, you know. Um." 

He was flushing, pressing his face into his pillow - how did he explain exactly what it was that he wanted, without coming off as insulting?

"Are you okay with... you know, us?"

Mark rested a hand on top of Jack's head, ruffling Jack's head.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?"

That was a weasely response, and Jack knew it. 

But fuck it. 

"Because you just asked if you think we're too vanilla," said Mark. "That generally means that you think that we're too vanilla."

"I mean, um...."

"If you're not satisfied, I'd want you to tell me," said Mark, and he sounded... borderline hurt.

Oh god.

"No, no," Jack said, and he pressed closer, so that he was more or less draped on top of Mark, his chin on Mark's chest, looking up at Mark through his eyelashes. "I'm happy. Super happy. And satisfied. So satisfied. My dick doesn't even know what to do with itself anymore, it's so satisfied."

"... what?"

"I don't fucking know," said Jack, and he pressed his face into Mark's neck. 

"Your beard is ticklish," Mark complained, and he nudged at Jack's side.

"You weren't complaining when I was sucking your cock," Jack pointed out.

"Well, no," said Mark. "Maybe my inner thighs are less sensitive than my neck."

"That's fuckin' stupid," said Jack, and he kissed Mark noisily on the neck.

His heart was still racing, his face still red.

"So you think we're too vanilla?"

Mark's voice rumbled through his chest, ticklish against Jack's skin. 

"I mean," Jack said, "I didn't say we're _too_ vanilla."

"I thought that was kind of implied," said Mark. 

"Why would you think that was implied?"

Jack was aware of just how slightly panicked he sounded, which was... well, it was uncomfortable, but what was the point of dating someone, if not to be honest about stuff?

He sighed, a long, drawn out sound, and he took the metaphorical plunge.

"I was, uh... I was thinking that maybe we could... we could try some kind of kink... stuff."

Jack was speaking directly into Mark's throat now. 

"What kinda kink stuff? You want me to get the whips and chains and shit out?"

"Nah," said Jack, and he snuggled in closer. "I, uh... maybe... how do you feel about... you know, pretty... pretty stuff?"

"What do you mean by pretty stuff?"

Mark's big hand was resting on Jack's lower back, and Jack sighed, relaxing into the touch of it, into the heat and sweat of Mark's body. 

"Like... you know. Maybe stuff that's considered more on the... feminine end of things."

"Feminine end of things. Like all of the meteors are gonna be pink and frilly."

"You're not making any sense," Jack said, and he poked Mark in the side.

"I'm tired," Mark whined, "and you just sucked all the brains out of my body via my dick with your ass."

Jack made a face, and he poked Mark in the side.

Mark made an indignant noise.

"You couldn't have put that in a nicer way?"

"I mean," said Mark, and he yawned cavernously, "I'm tired. It's hard to brain."

"We should sleep."

"In a minute," Mark said, and he pulled Jack closer to him, wrapping his arms around Jack and pressing his face into the top of Jack's head.

"Mmm?"

"If you want to do, like... sexy kink stuff, I'm totally for it, as long as you tell me what it is, and tell me before we actually try do any of it, so I can figure out if it's a thing that I'd wanna do," said Mark, and his breath was almost ticklish across the top of Jack's head, along the back of Jack's neck. 

"... I like the idea of dressing feminine," Jack said in a rush. "Like, panties. Maybe a dress."

"Oh," said Mark, and then he was giggling.

"I know, imagining me in a dress is fucking -"

"That's not what I'm laughing about," Mark said, and he kissed Jack on the head again. "I'm, uh... I'm just kind of amused. That your big, scary kinky thing is actually just you dressing up kind of feminine and being pretty."

Jack pressed his burning cheeks into Mark's chest, listening to Mark's hammering heart. 

"You're already cute," said Mark. "And I don't think that's... I don't think that it's a big deal that you want to do that. I'm totally okay with it. Okay?"

"Okay," said Jack, and he sighed. "We should turn the lights out, get some sleep."

"But that requires movement," Mark whined.

"Everything in life does," said Jack. 

"Not everything," Mark said.

"Almost everything."

Mark patted him on the hip, and Jack sighed, his eyes sliding shut. 

At least he'd told his big, scary secret, right?

That was the important part.

* * * 

Jack woke up to an empty bed, and the morning sun streaming in. 

He sat up, rubbing his eyes, and he heard the shower running. 

Mark must have gotten up early for his exercising, then gone to shower.

Fair enough.

Jack, still naked, made his way to the smaller bathroom to take a piss, then shambled towards the main bathroom. 

"Morning," he said to the person behind the curtain.

"Hi," said Tyler, and he poked his head around the shower curtain.

"Hi," said Jack.

He hadn't been expecting Tyler. 

He also wasn't entirely used to the whole... triad thing.

He'd been dating Mark, and Mark had been dating Tyler, and then Tyler had expressed interest in him, and, well... it had kind of gone from there.

And now they were all living together, and Jack and Tyler were working on the whole... being in a romantic relationship together. 

"You wanna come in?"

Tyler pulled the curtain back, and Jack looked him up and down, not even trying to be subtle with his ogling.

Tyler looked like some kind of _god_ , like something you'd see on a plinth, representing "JVSTICE," carrying a sword and wearing a toga. 

The soap that was dripping down his front didn't detract from that, somehow.

"Sure," said Jack, after only a moment's hesitation. 

He climbed into the shower, and then he sighed, as the hot water hit him in the middle of his back. 

"You guys were having fun last night," said Tyler, and he didn't even sound embarrassed as he said it, although his cheeks were turning pink.

That might have been the heat of the water.

But Jack tilted his head back, letting the hot water drum across his skull, and he sighed, letting the heat wash over him like a wave.

"Yeah," he said.

"I'm glad you guys make each other so happy," said Tyler, and his voice was quiet.

Jack looked up at Tyler and he smiled at him, a little nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," said Tyler. "And... you make me happy too."

He was definitely blushing, and now Jack had to stand up on his tiptoes, pressing a kiss against Tyler's mouth.

Tyler sighed into the kiss, pressing closer, and he rested his hands on Jack's lower back.

Jack's morning wood, which had gone down when he'd taken a piss, was back.

With a vengeance.

"Oh," said Tyler, and he looked down, where Jack's erection was pressing into his belly.

"Sorry about that," said Jack, and he went to push his cock out of the way.

Although Tyler's cock was already starting to swell.

"What are you sorry about?" Tyler looked amused. "I'd be a bit insulted if you didn't get a boner while kissing me."

"Really?" 

"Well, not insulted. I know that sometimes you're just... not in a boner mood. But you know what I mean."

"I think I do," said Jack. 

"But this isn't one of those times," said Tyler, and then he was wrapping his hand around Jack's cock, around his own cock, and he was holding them together. 

Jack moaned, and he brought his own hand into play, stroking both of them, from root to tip, one long, sweet stroke, pausing at the heads of their cocks to squeeze and rub.

Tyler shuddered, and so did Jack, his toes curling. 

"Oh," Tyler moaned. "Fuck...."

"I know, right?"

Jack's voice was ragged.

Tyler kissed him - his mouth was soft and hot, wetter than the water pounding down on the two of them, and Jack let his eyes slide shut.

Tyler was pushing him against a wall, and the shock of the cold tile was enough to make his whole body break out in goosebumps, his toes curling. 

"Fuck," Tyler said, eloquent as ever, and then he was beginning to stroke them harder, as Jack's back arched against the wall.

"God," Jack said, his voice cracking, and his other hand was going up to Tyler's hair, twisting it around and around his fingers, tugging on it.

Tyler moaned, and his cock jumped against Jack's.

"I forgot you like to have your hair pulled," Jack said, and he smiled, cheeky as ever. "You want me to keep doing it?"

"God yes," said Tyler, and he gave a ragged, desperate moan, as Jack gave him another yank.

Jack began to pull on Tyler's hair, to jerk his own cock, and his hips were rolling. 

"You're so... fuck, Jack," Tyler said, and he was whining - he was actually _whining_ \- and that was always a bit of a trip. 

Tyler was so big and strong, so sweet, and he didn't look like the type of guy who would be whining and gasping and begging, but it didn't take much to get him there.

"Mmm," said Tyler, "fuck, Jack, your hands are so big... you feel so... mmm...."

"You know what they say about big hands," Jack said, and he wriggled his hips, just because he could. 

"You don't have to make jokes about how big your cock is," Tyler said, and then he was laughing, a slightly awkward, nasal laugh that turned into a moan, as the head of his cock was squeezed against Jack's. 

"I wouldn't be me if I wasn't at least somewhat making jokes about my cock," said Jack, and his voice was getting breathy - it would have been embarrassing, if he wasn't staring up into Tyler's face, which was red and open. 

If Jack was in a slightly more delirious state of mind, he possibly would have been making comparisons to roses.

But that would have been stupid. 

He kissed Tyler, to quell any urges to do any more comparisons, and he kissed Tyler harder, pressing closer, panting like he was running a race.

"God, you feel so good, Jack, I'm going to... Jack, I'm gonna cum, please, I'm going to cum, I'm so... oh fuck, Jack...."

"C'mon, do it, cum against my cock, please do it, please, please...."

"Fuck! Oh.... _fuck_!" 

Tyler leaned heavily on Jack, his face pressed against the top of Jack's head, and he was panting like he'd been running a race, as his cock pulsed and throbbed in Jack's hand, against Jack's cock.

And Jack was beginning to rub his own cock harder, faster, using Tyler's own cum as lube, and then Tyler's hand was covering his own hand, and the jerking was going faster, more intense, and Jack was cumming, hard enough that he was crying out, sobbing, shaking, the wall supporting him.

"Fuck," Jack said,. 

Tyler grinned at him, and his expression was... well, his expression was borderline tender, and that was enough to make Jack blush, looking to the side, his face turning red all the way to his ears.

"That was fucking hot," Tyler said.  
"Well, yeah," said Jack. "You got an orgasm out of it, after all."

"It was hot before I got the orgasm," said Tyler. "And after. You're really pretty, you know that?"

Jack blushed again, harder, and then Tyler's big hands were on his face, and he was being kissed, soft and sweet.

Jack shivered, and he kissed Tyler back, then pulled back, panting.

"You need to brush your teeth," Tyler sad, wrinkling his nose.

"I haven't had any coffee yet," said Jack.

"Why would you brush your teeth after you've had the coffee?"

"Because the taste of coffee would be horrific if it was mixed with the toothpaste, duh," said Jack.  
"Wouldn't you still have the coffee taste in your mouth by the time you go to brush your teeth?" 

“I mean, the coffee tends to fade by the time I brush my teeth.”

"I've never looked at it like that," Tyler admitted.

"You don't drink coffee the way I do," Jack told Tyler.

"Well, no," said Tyler. "I haven't dropped dead from a heart attack yet."

"I don't drink that much coffee," Jack said, and he began to scrub himself down with peppermint coffee.

Tyler shot Jack a sardonic look.

Jack stuck his tongue out at Tyler.

Tyler kissed him again, and Jack blushed, and kissed Tyler back.

"You're a big sap, you know that?"

"Don't tell anyone," Tyler said, and his expression was completely deadpan. "How would they react if they knew that there was a soft, creamy center in the middle of all of this rock hard manliness."

Tyler flexed, probably for the look of it, and Jack burst out laughing, tilting his head back into the word.

"You know it's true," said Tyler.

Jack poked Tyler in the side.

Tyler poked Jack back.

Jack made an undignified noise, and then he was rinsing off again, to get all of the soap off.

The peppermint oil in the soap was downright tingly, and he sighed, leaning into Tyler's big, warm chest. 

"You're about as good at hiding your warm, gooey center as I am at acting like a calm, rational adult," said Jack.

"You can act like a calm, rational adult," said Tyler. "I've seen you do it. In an official capacity, even."

"I mean," Jack said, "thank you, but I usually feel like I'm doing it wrong."

Tyler slapped Jack on the shoulder.

"That's a sign that you're doing it right," Tyler told him.

"You think?"

"Dude," said Tyler, "you literally moved to a new country. That's pretty adult and badass."

"I guess," said Jack. "I dunno, man. Sometimes I just worry I'm not doing it right."

This was possibly the most emotionally vulnerable he'd been since he and Tyler had agreed to try being romantic with each other. 

"We all do," said Tyler. 

"... can I ask a weird question?"

"What kinda weird question?"

"A sex weird question."

"... sure?" 

Tyler looked slightly embarrassed now. 

It was cute - Tyler was such a big, strong guy, theoretically absolutely swimming in all the sex he could ever want or need.

And yet, he got all cute and bashful about these kinds of things. 

"Do you have any, like... kinks?"

"I mean," said Tyler, "I've got a few. I think everyone does."

Jack nodded.

"But, uh... well, I feel kind of guilty for 'em."

"Why do you feel guilty for them?"

"Some of them aren't as... ethical as they could be," said Tyler, and he was blushing harder.

Or maybe it was the hot water - it was kinda hard to tell sometimes.

Jack paused. 

"Ethical?"

"... I'm a voyeur," Tyler said, and he was most definitely blushing now.

"Oh," said Jack, and then he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Tyler's tone was plaintive.

"When you said you had an "unethical" kink I thought you meant you had, like, an _illegal_ kink or something. Not just... fucking, watching people."

"But that's not really ethical," said Tyler in protest. "Because my libido doesn't really care if I'm watching someone else who _wants_ to be watched, or if I'm just... watching it. I just want to watch."

"There's nothing actually wrong with wanting to watch," Jack pointed out.

"Well, yeah," said Tyler. "But I've still got my own hang ups about it."

"I've got my own hang ups too about my own kinks," Jack said.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Um."

Jack had walked right into that one hadn't he?

He really had.

Oh god.

Okay.

"I, uh... I like... I like pretty clothes. You know. Like... women's clothes. Feminine clothes."

"Oh," said Tyler. "I wasn't expecting that."

"What, really?"

"Not really."

"Sometimes I worry that people see me as... super feminine, you know?"

Jack made a vague hand motion.

"Why?"

"Because I'm short -"

"You're not really short," Tyler said. "You're just shorter than me."

"Well, okay," said Jack. "But I'm also all... hippy. And I've got a small waist."

Tyler shrugged.

"That doesn't make you feminine."

"I mean, yeah, I know that logically, but tell that to the anxious bits of my brain."

"Okay," said Tyler, and he leaned in, whispering in Jack's ear. "Having big hips and a narrow waist doesn't make you feminine."

Jack shuddered Tyler's breath was almost ticklish, and it made goosebumps break out across Jack's back, along his belly and his arms and shoulders.

"That's not what I meant," Jack said. 

"I know," said Tyler, "but it was funny."

"... can't really argue with that," Jack said, and he grinned at Tyler.

Tyler grinned back at him.

"I'm getting all pruney," said Jack. 

"We should probably get out of the shower," said Tyler. "Before you shrivel up to a full on mummy."

"Wouldn't I end up having to dry out in order to turn into a mummy?"

"Shush," said Tyler.

Jack snorted, and stuck his tongue out at Tyler.

Tyler stuck his back out at Jack.

* * * 

Jack was sitting at the kitchen table, eating lunch, when Mark came in. 

He was carrying a bag from the local big grocery store.

"Hi," said Mark. 

"Hi," said Jack.

"I, uh... I got you a thing," said Mark.

"Mmm?"

Jack's brain was still on the play through that he had been working on.

"I remember what we were... what we were talking about yesterday," said Mark, and he was blushing harder.

"What were we talking about yesterday?"

"When you said that we were... you know, you were into... into feminine stuff, you mentioned um."

Jack raised an eyebrow. 

"I bought you a pair of panties," Mark said in a rush. 

"... oh," said Jack, and now it was his turn to blush.

He hadn't expected that.

"If that's, uh, if that's too weird, that's -"

"No," said Jack quickly. "No, I, uh, I appreciate it."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," said Jack, and he was blushing. "Sure. Um. Yeah."

He turned his head up, as Mark walked by, and Mark bent down, kissing him on the mouth.

Jack kissed him back, and Jack sighed, and deepened the kiss, just a bit.

They were full on making out at some point, at an awkward angle, until there was a noise from the doorway, and then they sprang apart, like a pair of guilty teenagers.

And... there was Tyler, standing in the door frame, blushing just a bit.

"Sorry," said Tyler. "I, uh, I didn't realize you guys were being...."

"It's okay," said Mark. "I mean, we're, uh... it's not like we're not all dating or something."

Jack made an amused noise. 

"There isn't really much... precedent for this kinda thing," he said, and he was clearly blushing, his cheeks red.

"Precedent?"

"Blueprint? Map? I'm not really sure how these things work."

"Right," said Tyler. "Yeah, sorry."

"It's fine," said Jack. "C'mon. Eat your lunch."

"Yeah, yeah," said Tyler, and he leaned down, kissing the top of Jack's head, a sweet gesture that made something in Jack's chest swell. 

* * *

Jack didn't get a chance to really investigate the panties until he was fully done with his lunch, and back in his recording studio.

Mark had shoved the little pink bag into Jack's hand, then run out to work out by the pool, and Tyler had his own thing to do.

So now Jack was just... sitting in his studio, the door firmly shut, and the bag was in his pocket.

Okay.

He could do this.

It was literally just a pair of panties.

He'd taken them down enough pairs of legs - he'd worn girlfriend's panties, when they asked him to.

Maybe that was the origin of the damn kink. 

And now he was opening up a bag that contained a pair of panties that were officially his. 

Oh geez.

That was a crazy thing to think - he had a pair of panties that were his.

And they were green and silky, with lace along the edges.

They were... they were so soft.

Fuck, he wanted to put them on, right here and now, feel how they felt around his cock, against his ass.

But no, now wasn't the time for that. 

He couldn't exactly film when he had a boner - his fans being his fans, they'd probably notice just how distracted and blushy he would be.

But fuck, the temptation was there.

... really there.

Oh god.

He sighed, and he pressed the soft fabric against his cheek, then shoved it back into his bag, and turned his camera and mic on.

"Let's do this," said Jack, and then he was smiling at his camera. "Top o'the mornin' to ya, laddies!"

* * *

Tyler went out that night - he had a date.

The whole polyamory thing was still taking a bit of getting used to - there was a small ball of anxiety in the center of Jack’s stomach, but fuck it. 

He was an adult, and he knew that 

So fuck it. 

He took a deep breath, and he smiled at Tyler.

“Have a nice night,” he told Tyler.

“Thanks,” said Tyler, and he kissed each of them, and was then out the door.

Jack shot Mark a look.

Mark shot it back at him.

“So,” said Mark, “wanna do something uncouth?”

“What kind of uncouth?”

“I was thinking that maybe I could suck your cock, then fuck you,” Mark said, and his tone was so… casual that it would have annoyed Jack, except that he was already turned on.

“We should eat dinner first,” said Jack.

“Yeah, you’re right,” said Mark, in that same tone of voice. 

Jack was blushing so hard that he was a bit afraid he’d pass out.

“Whose turn is it to cook, anyway?”

“I’ll do it,” said Mark. 

“Sounds good,” said Jack, and he kissed Mark loudly on the cheek, just to make Mark laugh.

That was a sound he was never going to get tired of.

* * *

They ate dinner together.

Jack squirmed in his seat, unaccustomed to the way the lace of the panties cradled his balls.

It was actually kind of itchy.

Not in a bad way, necessarily, but still.

They cuddled on the couch, Jack’s head tucked under Mark’s chin, and at some point, cuddling evolved into making out.

Not that Jack was complaining - oh, far from it.

Mark tasted like what they’d had for dinner, and it was hot, it was wet….

Jack moaned, and he held on to Mark, until he was straddling Mark, his hands in Mark’s hair, and he was rolling his hips, his cock pressed against his thigh from the panties.

Mark was grabbing Jack’s ass, and he was pulling Jack’s body closer to his own, and they were kissing harder, more fevered.

Some small part of Jack’s mind was watching all of this from a distance, and he was moaning, shuddering, panting like he was running a race.

He slid his hands up into Mark’s shirt, and he watched Mark’s face as he twisted and flicked at Mark’s nipples.

Mark’s face… it did the most wonderful things, twisting and opening up.

Jack paused, then took Mark’s glasses off.

“Thanks,” Mark panted.

“I do try my best,’ Jack demurred, and then he had his fingers on Mark’s nipples again, twisting the, tugging them.

“If this is… if this is… oh fuck, if this is trying… what is… oh… what is doing like?”

“Well,” Jack said, and his grin was wicked, “generally if I’m doing you, you’re on your back, and your ankles are over your head….”

“Oh my god, Jack,” Mark said, and he was torn between laughing and wiggling, as Jack tickled him and pinched him, until Mark was just… practically lying there, boneless, staring up at Jack with wide brown eyes. 

His face was very, very red.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m… I’m okay,” Mark said, and he licked his lips. “A little overwhelming. Holy fuck, you’re… you’re really fucking good at that.”

“Am I?”

“Oh yeah.”

Jack smiled.

“If I hadn’t figured out what made you tick by now, I’d be a bit worried,” said Jack, and he trailed his fingers along Mark’s sides. 

Mark wriggled, bucking so hard that he almost knocked Jack off of his lap.

“That’s _ticklish_ ,” Mark gasped.

“Your dick is twitching like I’m tickling it,” said Jack. 

“Well, okay, it’s not… it’s not exactly… mm, fuck, Jack!”

“Hmmm?”

“You’re such a fucking tease,” Mark moaned.

“I don’t see how I’m teasing you. I’m touching you, right here,” said Jack, trailing his fingers along Mark’s belly.

“I fucking hate you, so much,” Mark groaned. “Oh my god.”

“If you hate me, I’ll… just get up,” Jack said, and he made to sit up.

Mark’s hand slid down the back of Jack’s pants, and he grabbed Jack’s ass, squeezing it.

Then he paused.

“Are you wearing panties?”

“Yeah,” said Jack, and he was blushing. “I mean, you did choose them.”

"I didn't expect you to just... put them on," Mark said, and his voice was practically _growling_ in Jack's ear, which was making Jack wriggle, because... fuck, that was sending things right down Jack's back, leaving Jack achingly hard, his breath coming in desperate, whining pants.

"Sorry," Jack said. 

"Why are you sorry? It's fucking hot."

Mark ground his hips forward, and his cock was hard and hot in his jeans, right up against Jack's ass.

Jack ground back, and then they were kissing again, wet, desperate kissing, the kind of kissing one would associate with romance novels, all sweetness and warmth.

Jack's head was full of the pounding of his own head, of the way that Mark's face felt against his own, of Mark's big hands, stroking up and down his back. 

"God, fuck, Jack, you're... mm...."

"Mmm?" 

Jack leaned his forehead against Mark's - and then he made a shocked noise, as Mark more or less flipped them over, so that he was on top of Jack, his knees pressed against Jack's hips.

Jack stared up into his face, and he was panting, craning his neck back and opening his mouth. 

"Hi," he said, and he stared up at Mark, aware that his eyes were wide, his cheeks flushed, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"You look fucking amazing," said Mark, and he was kissing down the length of Jack's torso, shoving Jack's shirt up. 

"Thanks," Jack said, and he was flushing harder, his hands going to Mark's head.

"Um," said Mark, and he looked slightly sheepish. "Do we have lube?"

"In the bedroom," Jack said. "And in the bathroom."

"But that's all the way over _there_ ," whined Mark, and it was a clear whine, with a bit of a smirk mixed in. 

He was shoving Jack's shirt up, kissing along Jack's belly, and Jack was squirming some more, trying to stay still, then giving up, going completely still, as Mark's fingers did gentle, ticklish things to him.

If he didn't stay absolutely still, he would explode into a million pieces.

... which would be gooey, come to think of it.

"You're not doing anything to my butt whatsoever without some kind of lube," said Jack, his tone firm.

"Okay, okay," said Mark, and he made a big show of disentangling himself, standing up, and making his way towards the bathroom. "Don't go anywhere."

"Where would I go?"

"I don't fucking know," said Mark from the other room, and then he was back, holding a condom and a bottle of lube. 

Jack reached out for Mark, still holding his arms out, and then Mark was sitting between Jack's thighs, opening them up.

He squeezed Jack's inner thighs, forcing them further open, and then he was closing Jack's legs again, to yank Jack's pants off.

Jack settled his legs around Mark's waist, his heels digging into Mark's lower back, and he was panting, as Mark stared down at the panties.

"They really suit you," Mark said, his voice rough.

He was curving his hand around Jack's cock, through the silky fabric. 

Jack ground his hips forward, and he was panting again, harder this time, his head thrown back, trying to catch his breath.

"You're so hard already," Mark said, and he was kissing down Jack's belly, his breath ticklish, his tongue occasionally darting out to taste Jack's skin.

Jack whined, a long, low, desperate sound. 

"Can y'blame me?"

"Well, no," said Mark. "I am pretty good looking, aren't I?"

He flexed, the very image of a certain type of vanity, and Jack snickered, prodding Mark in the side.

"You're such a fucking meathead," he told Mark.

"I do my best," Mark demurred.

Jack rolled his eyes, and he tangled his fingers in Mark's hair, pulling Mark closer to him, so that they were chest to chest and kissing again.

It was... almost surreal, being almost naked, while Mark was still fully clothed.

Mark shoved Jack's shirt up and off, and then Mark was pulling his own shirt off, and it was the sweet slide of skin on skin, a they ground and wriggled together, as they kissed like it was the end of the world.

"I _did_ promise you a blowjob," Mark said, his tone casual.

"You did," Jack said, and his voice cracked as he flushed.

"We should do something about that," said Mark, and then he was kissing lower, down Jack's chest.

He paused to suck on each of Jack's nipples, and Jack groaned and thrashed against him, his whole body going tense.

"Fuck, Mark, oh fuck, oh... god."

"I always forget how sensitive you are," Mark said, as if he were talking about the weather, or something equally innocuous.

Jack flushed. 

"Sorry," he said thickly.

"For what? Being sensitive? Don't be, it's fucking hot," said Mark, and then he was kissing down Jack's belly, as he twisting Jack's nipples between his fingers. 

"I worry... mmm... I worry that... you know, I'm... I'm gonna... blow before it's time to."

"It's not like I'm timing this shit," said Mark, and then he was kissing lower, letting go of Jack's nipples to nuzzle into Jack's belly.

Jack shuddered and sighed, his hands going from the back of Mark's head to the top of it, his fingers tangling into Mark's hair.

"Well, yeah, but... self... mmm... self... fuck!"

"You were saying?"

Mark paused, then pressed another kiss along Jack's shaft.

Jack's cock was throbbing so hard that it hurt, and he was leaking pre, leaving a wet spot in the panties. 

“I can’t think when you do that,” Jack groused.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Don’t you fuckin’ dare.”

“That’s what I thought,” said Mark, and then he was leaning down, kissing along Jack’s stomach, and then his mouth was at the waistband of the panties, and his mouth was wet and hot, and Jack was squirming, trying to catch his breath, trying to… trying to do something.

He was just _feeling_ things, and he could barely breathe, he could barely think, because now Mark’s mouth was around his cock, through the silky material of the panties, and Jack was sobbing into his own fist, because at some point he’d covered his face, and then he was just… holding on to it.

“How’s that? Do you like that?”

“I… of course I fucking like it,” Jack mumbled.

“I’m just checking,” Mark said, his tone silky.

Almost as silky as the damn panties, and now Jack was thinking of that comparison, that simile, if you will, and he was cackling, which was getting him a funny look from Mark.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m good,” Jack said. “I’m… I’m good. Oh fuck, I’m… I’m so good. I’m so… so… fuck….”

Mark snorted, a little burst of warm air against the top of Jack’s groin, and his mouth was around the head of Jack’s cock, which was still inside of the panties, and the wet, soft fabric around him was enough to make Jack shudder and claw at the covers, thrashing like a landed fish.

“That must feel really good,” Mark said, and he pressed a kiss to the crown of Jack’s cock, through the panties and Jack’s foreskin. “You’re not usually this wriggly.”

“I can’t… I can’t fucking… help it,” Jack mumbled. “Fuck, Mark….”

“You want me to fuck you?”

“I mean,” Jack said, “you did tell me you wanted to. And you did get the lube and the condoms.”

“You are such a smartass,” said Mark, and then he was… full on lifting Jack up by the hips, lifting Jack’s ass off of the couch, and he was grabbing a great handful of it, giving it a squeeze.

Jack groaned like he was in pain, and he wriggled. 

Mark slapped it, and then he leaned forward, spreading the cheeks of Jack’s ass, his hands inside of the panties.

Jack paused.

“Dude?”

“Sh,” said Mark, and then he was shoving aside the fabric of the panties, so that he could get to Jack’s ass.

The legs of the panties were going to stretched to all hell, from the way that Mark was yanking on them.

“Mmmm,” Jack mumbled, and then there was a slippery, wet tongue sliding into him.

… it really was a good thing he’d cleaned up to the degree he had, right after dinner.

And now now his knees were over Mark’s shoulders, his heels digging into Mark’s lower back, and Mark was just… eating his ass.

Going to fucking town, truth be told - twisting his tongue, flickering it, full on fucking Jack with it, and Jack wasn’t going to complain, he was just going to keep riding Mark’s face, as Mark’s fingers stroked along his cock, as Mark’s tongue did things that made Jack’s eyes roll back in his head, as he squirmed and panted. 

“God,” Mark mumbled, and he bit the side of Jack’s ass, “you’re so good… so… fuck….”

“You wanna fuck me?”

“I’m gonna fuck you so good,” said Mark, and then he was pulling back, and he shoved the panties to the side again, sliding his fingers inside of Jack.

When had Mark lubed up his fingers?!

Mark’s fingers were twisting inside of Jack, and they were pressing on Jack’s prostate, as Jack thrashed under him, sobbing. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jack whined, and he was bucking his hips forward, his eyes squeezed shut, his mouth falling open. “Fuck, oh god….”

“Found it,” Mark said cheerfully.

He looked downright _merry_ the bastard.

“You never seem to have trouble with that,” Jack said roughly.

Mark laughed, and then he was twisting his fingers again, beginning to use his wrist, fingering Jack open, until there were three fingers fucking Jack.

“God, please, put your dick in me,” Jack whined. “Please, please, I need… I mean… I want… I mean….”

“You want me to fuck you, Jack?”

“No, Mark,” Jack said, his voice deadpan. “I am lying underneath you, with your knuckles up my arse, because I want to play croquet.”

“I mean,” Mark said, and he made a motion, as if he was about to get up and move.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Jack said, his tone fervent.

“You sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“Well, since you’re so sure,” Mark said, and he was withdrawing his fingers, shoving his jeans down, pulling his cock out.

“Do you want me to stay in the panties?”

The tip of Jack’s cock was already starting to peek up over the edge of the waistband, and it was drooling pre-cum, the foreskin retracted.

“Yeah,” said Mark, and then the wet, thick head was pressing up against Jack’s hole, and it was… oh god, it was just sliding in, and Jack’s ass was squeezing around Mark, squeezing it in a vice, and Jack was sobbing, shuddering, as Mark pushed himself in.

“God, you feel so good,” said Mark, and he pressed his forehead against Jack’s.

Jack was, effectively, folded in half, which wasn’t exactly comfortable, except that Mark’s cock was so thick, and it was… oh god, it was as close to perfect as you could get, burning muscles and everything.

Jack kissed Mark, as Mark began to kiss him, kissed him like a starving man, and Jack’s hands were on Mark’s shoulders, as Jack’s cock began to twitch in his panties.

“God, you feel so good,” Mark said, and he was grunting as he began to fuck Jack, harder, long, deep strokes.

“Yeah?”

“Oh god yeah,” said Mark. “Why else would I be fucking you?”

“I don’t… fucking know, god, fuck, yes, do that, more of that, please, please, fuck!”

“This?”

Another slow ripple of Mark’s hips, and Jack was clawing at his own hair, yanking at it, to keep from yanking at Mark’s hair, or scratching Mark up. 

“Yes, that! More of… oh… fuck, yeah, right… oh fuck!”

Mark made an amused noise, and he shimmied his hips, and he kissed Jack, his hands going to Jack’s shoulders, pushing Jack flat onto the couch. 

“Be a good boy,” Mark said, and he was staring right into Jack’s eyes, boring into Jack’s fucking soul. “Cum for Daddy.”

There was a beat.

“What?”

“.. can we go back to having sex, and pretend that I didn’t say that?”

“No, ‘cause that’s fucking adorable,” Jack said, and he was grinning. “Do you want me to call you Daddy while you’re fucking me?”

“I mean,” said Mark, and he was blushing scarlet, “I wouldn’t, uh… I wouldn’t mind you… I mean, I’d be okay with it. If you were.”

“I dunno, Daddy,” said Jack, and he tried to sound coy.

He’d never been coy a day in his life, but it doesn’t hurt to try new things, right? 

“You gonna be a good boy and cum for Daddy in your pretty panties?” 

Mark’s hips began to roll again, and his cock was already beginning to swell, to throb harder.

“I wanna cum for Daddy,” Jack parroted, and he wriggled against Mark, his ass flexing, grinding back against Mark’s cock. 

“Be a good boy, cum for Daddy. C’mon, do it, cum for Daddy….” 

“I’m not gonna… I’m not gonna last long, I’m gonna… oh god, I… fuck!”

Jack came into the panties, from the friction of them rubbing against him, from the friction of Mark’s belly rubbing against him.

He bucked his hips, trying to get more, and then Mark was speeding up, bearing down into him, and then Mark was going completely still as he came, shuddering.

“Fuck, oh god, oh… _fuck_ , Jack, you feel so… oh….”

Mark slumped forward, and he nuzzled against Jack’s face, then kissed it, his sweat sticking to Jack’s skin.

“You’ve got an amazing ass,” Mark told Jack. 

“Thanks,” Jack mumbled, and he yawned. 

He always got sleepy post orgasm, although he’d have to go to the bathroom at some point. 

For now, though… it was nice, to have Mark on top of him like this, gradually going soft inside of him. 

“Fuck,” said Jack, and he was grinning up at Mark, his expression fond. “I was wrong. You are one kinky motherfucker.”

“Shut up,” Mark mumbled.

“I should have asked you to take a picture,” said Jack.

“Mmm?”

“Well,” said Jack, and he was flushing, “I know you like to be watched, and I know that Tyler likes watching, so, uh… seems like a good combo, all in all.”

Mark was smirking. 

“Now who’s the kinky one?”

“I mean, I never said otherwise,” Jack pointed out. “You literally just fucked me in panties while I called you Daddy. You can’t get much kinkier than that.”

“I’m sure there are ways to make it more kinky,” Mark said, his expression thoughtful. 

“Yeah, but then you’re just adding it for the sake of adding it, not for actual fun times. And what’s the point of doing any of this shit, if not for the fun of it?”

“... I can’t really argue with that,” said Mark. 

“Exactly,” said Jack. 

“Fuckin’ weirdo,” said Mark. 

Jack cackled. 

“Gimme your phone,” said Mark, and he made gesturing motions.

“Mmm?”

“I can at least take a picture of my cock in your ass,” said Mark, as Jack handed him the phone.

“How will he know its my ass?”

“Who else has an ass as hairy as yours?”

“Gee. Thanks.”

“You want me to shave your ass?”

“ _God_ no,” said Jack, and he shuddered at the thought of all of that itching. 

“You wuss,” said Mark, and he spanked Jack.

Jack yelped, jerking forward.

“What was that for?!”

“Being a wuss. I’ll toughen you up!”

“You want to toughen my ass up?”

“... I mean, no,” said Mark. “I like it as soft and squishy.”

“Soft and squishy,” Jack echoed. “I’m all ripped now, and you know it!”

“Well, yeah, okay, you’re pretty ripped, if even the fuckin’ Grumps are commenting on it,” said Mark, and then he was withdrawing, his cock slipping out with a slightly unpleasant “popping” sensation. 

“What do the Grumps have to do with anything?”

“I’m just saying,” said Mark, “Arin isn’t exactly some kind of shrinking violet weakling.”

“Well, no, he’s pretty buff,” said Jack. 

“You’ve got a pretty butt,” said Mark.

“Oh my god, Mark,” Jack said, and he was laughing again, laughing so hard that he was… falling off of the couch.

He was half draped off of the couch, but that was okay, because he was just lying on the ground, cackling like a hyena, which was probably a bad idea when he’d just taken it up the ass, but fuck it….

He was lying flat on his back, covering his face with both hands, and he was still laughing when Mark prodded him with one foot.

“What’s so funny?”

“You’re the fuckin’ worst,” Mark said. 

“You’re just saying that ‘cause you’re German,” sadi Jack, and he was still giggling.

Mark prodded Jack again, and Jack grabbed the foot.

Mark made a vague protesting noise.

* * *

“Those panties that Mark got you are crap,” Tyler said to Jack the next day, as the two of them sat at the table, eating breakfast.

“What?”

Jack wasn’t human yet - not enough caffeine, and Mark was off doing the exercise thing he liked to do in the morning. 

“Those panties. They were utter crap.”

“How do you know so much about panties?”

“I have my ways,” said Tyler, and his expression was inscrutable. 

“Do you have a better idea?”

“I could get you a better set,” said Tyler. 

“Set,” said Jack. 

What the fuck. 

Set?

“Yeah. You know. They make lingerie sets, you know?”

“... you’d get me a lingerie set?”

“Sure,” said Tyler. “Why not?”

“I mean, wouldn’t it come out weird?”

“What?”

“Not, like, weird-weird,” said Jack. “But… you know, buying a guy lingerie. Wouldn’t that be weird?”

Tyler shrugged.

“I had a girlfriend who wore suits,” he said. “They’re just clothes. Who cares what they’re supposed to be about, as long as they look sexy?”

“Fair enough,” said Jack. “Never thought of it like that.”

Tyler grinned at Jack, and there was something almost rueful about his expression. 

"I've done a lot of thought about that stuff," he said, "since I used to think there was something weird or wrong or something with me."

"Because you like pretty stuff?"

"Pretty much, yeah," said Tyler.

"Huh," said Jack. 

"Yeah," said Tyler. "So would you like me to get you something pretty?"

"... sure," said Jack, and he licked his lips. 

He was blushing, his cheeks hot, his head practically spinning.

"So can I measure you?"

"Sure," said Jack. "How do you know about this shit?"

"I can't have layers?"

"I'm sure you'd make an excellent ogre."

"You had to reference Shrek?"

"Obviously."

Tyler rolled his eyes.

Jack grinned, cheeky as ever. 

* * * 

"So I've got a scene idea," said Mark, when the three of them were eating lunch a few days later.

"What kind of scene idea?"

"A fun one," Mark assured Tyler. "Although a lot of it would be on Jack." 

"I do like a lot on me," Jack said, his tone casual.

"Oh my god," said Tyler, and he was snickering. 

"So do you want to hear the idea, or no?"

"Bring it on."

* * *

"Whoa. That's... that's pretty intense."

"Does that mean you don't want to do it?"

"God no," said Jack, his tone fervent. "Far from it."

"How about you?"

Mark was looking at Tyler, his expression anxious. 

"I like this plan," Tyler said, and he was... yeah, there was definitely interest in his face.

"You're glad to be a part of it?"

"I am, indeed, glad to be a part of it," said Tyler. "Although I can't believe you're quoting _Ghostbusters_ right _now_ of all times."

"Is there ever a bad time to quote _Ghostbusters_?"

Jack's tone was completely sincere, and he grinned at the two sets of rolled eyes he was getting.

There was something inherently satisfying about being a shit like this.

He needed to brat more often, it seemed - it kept them on their toes. 

Although judging by the way that Tyler was looking at him... he was going to pay for this.

Good.

* * * 

There was planning.

Not only was there planning, there was revising the planning, there was re-revising, until they had finally - finally! - sorted it out.

Which resulted in... Jack lying on the bed in lingerie.

It was nice lingerie, too - the kind of top of the line stuff that you had to go to a specialty store for.

Jack was faintly curious as to where Tyler had gotten it - the bag had just sort of... appeared on Jack's bed one night, and then Tyler had casually asked if it fit.

They were going to have to hand wash it.

Especially after... well, today.

"You comfy?" 

Jack, blindfolded and sprawled out on the bed and bedecked in light green satin and lace, nodded.

"Right as rain," he said. 

"Good," said Mark, and then there was a wet mouth on Jack's own - Mark's stubble was ticklish against his own face, and he tried not to squirm too much as it scratched, as he kissed Mark, sweet and deep.

Mark's mouth tasted familiar, and was warm and wet against Jack's mouth - he held on to Jack, and Jack was a bit surprised to realize he was shaking.

He was... he was cold. 

Sort of.

He was more sensitive than if he was naked, which wasn't something that he expected.

The satin panties hugged his cock, and the garters holding the stockings up was... it was intense.

The garters would twang every now and then, as he shifted position.

And then there was a wet, hot mouth on Jack's neck, and Jack was moaning and squirming, and he couldn't breathe, couldn't even think.

He just... took it. 

He took the pleasure, and he let the it fill him up like water in a glass, until he was rolling his hips forward, moaning and gasping into the air.

Mark's mouth was against Jack's ear again, and it was... ticklish, but moreso.

There were goosebumps washing across Jack's whole body, wave after wave of them, traveling between his shoulders, then further.

Jack's skin was oversensitive, desperate for stimulation, and Jack was thrashing under Mark.

"Tyler is watching us," Mark said, right in Jack's ear. "I think he's getting off on the fact that he's watching us through the door."

"Should we be acknowledging he's there? Since some of the fun of the kink is him watching, right?"

"I mean," Mark said, and he pressed a wet kiss to the soft spot behind Jack's ear, which made Jack groan, his mouth wide open, his hips almost _bucking_ to get more pressure - "he can't hear us, so for all he knows, I'm calling you a good little slut for dressing up so pretty for me and letting me kiss you like this."

Jack moaned, and then he was kissing Mark again, his hands on Mark's hips, pulling Mark closer to him, so that they were chest to chest, his own legs wrapping round Mark's, to keep Mark closer to him.

Mark moaned against Jack's ear, and then he was moaning harder, flipping them over, and he was under Jack, his hands on Jack's hips, holding Jack in place, beginning to grind forward.

Jack whined high in the back of his throat, and he wiggled, pressing his hips forward. 

"You're already so hard for me, baby," said Mark, and Jack almost wished that he could see Mark's face.

Almost.

There was something... there was something appealing about not being able to see, about having to just feel everything.

He was acutely aware of just how _alive_ his skin was - all of him was alive, and his heart was pounding, his lungs inflating and deflating. 

He could almost - almost! - feel Tyler's eyes on him. 

He arched his back, and he ran his own hands across his torso, starting from the cups of the "bra" to the flat plane of his stomach, to his own hips.

He grabbed his own ass, and he ground against Mark, just for the look of it.

The lace of the panties was almost ticklish against the palms of his hands, and the satin was smooth and silky.

He probably should have shaved his legs for this - he'd do that next time.

"You look so slutty like this," Mark said, and he sounded impressed. "It's so fucking hot. Like... holy fuck."

Jack just moaned, as Mark's hands went to his ass, giving it a squeeze.

And then there was another hand on the back of Jack's neck, and Jack froze, then relaxed.

"I thought you were going to just watch," Mark teased.

"I mean," said Tyler, "I was. But how can I resist?"

"Who am I to argue with that?"

Mark's voice was agreeable.

A hand was in Jack's hair, and Jack's head was forced back, and he was being kissed.

He was being kissed by Tyler, and that made sense - Tyler kissed like he did everything else in his life.

He was methodical, precise, and thorough. 

His tongue probed the depths of Jack's mouth, and Jack moaned, trying to speed the kiss up, only to get... nowhere.

Tyler controlled the kiss, with the hand on Jack's jaw, with the way he was making Jack's body melt into the bed, into Mark.

"You're hogging him," Mark said, and he put a touch of a whine into his voice.

"I dunno," said Tyler, his tone casual. "I just like to share."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah," said Tyler, and then he was kissing along the back of Jack's neck.

There was a moment of awkwardness, as Mark adjusted, so that he was sitting up, and then he was pulling Jack against his chest, and he was kissing Jack, as Tyler kissed the back of his neck.

It all turned into a blur - Mark was kissing Jack's mouth, until it was Tyler.

Until it was Mark again, and someone was kissing Jack's neck - and then there were _two_ different people kissing Jack on the mouth, and Jack was gasping and sobbing, well on his way to overstimulation.

He was being kissed within an inch of his life, and it was hard to breathe, it was hard to do anything but take it, as his mouth was passed back and forth, between Mark and Tyler.

And then there were hands on Jack's belly, hands on Jack's sides, sliding up and down, and someone was pulling on his nipples - someone was _sucking_ on his nipples, someone was pulling his hair....

Jack was crying.

Honest to god crying, tears dripping out from under the blindfold, along Jack's chin, down across the silky cups of the bra.

There was just so... much happening, and he'd specifically suggested they blindfold him, but it was making him incoherent.

... assuming he was coherent in the first place.

"Please," Jack sobbed.

"Please what?"

"Please... I don't know," Jack said. "Don't stop. Don't stop ever!"

"I dunno," said Tyler, and his tone was almost effortlessly casual, as he plucked at Jack's nipples - at least, Jack assumed it was Tyler plucking at his nipples.

It was probably Tyler - Tyler had different calluses on his hands than Mark, and Jack was almost certain he knew them.

"You don't know what?"

Mark sounded amused, and then he was biting Jack on the shoulder, and Jack was crying out, his hips jerking forward, his wet cock leaving a wet, slimy spot on the satin as he dragged it across Mark's stomach.

"I don't... god, I can't... oh, fuck."

"You can't fuck?"

"Of course I can fuck, how could I... oh... god...."

Mark made an amused noise.

"You are such a mess right now, you know that?"

He sounded affectionate, amused. 

"You're pretty messy yourself, you know," said Tyler, his tone casual.

Oh fuck.

Jack moaned. 

"You've both got swollen lips, hard cocks... you know, I think that you're not dressed for the occasion, Mark."

"Mmm?"

Mark sounded... something. Jack couldn't really tell, what with the blindfold, and the way that the tips of Tyler's fingers were moving along his lower belly, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

And then Tyler was just... lifting Jack up, setting him to the side, and he was doing... something to Mark, Jack couldn't tell what.

Jack couldn't tell much of anything right at that moment, honestly.

He lay on the bed, panting, still overstimulated, and he tried to figure out how not to fall apart into a million different pieces.

He kind of wished that he'd asked to be tied up - it made it easier to resist the urge to touch himself, easier to resist the urge to roll onto his stomach and just hump the mattress until he came all over himself.

But no - he was going to stay here, his cock hard and desperate in his panties, his heart pounding in his ears like he'd been running up a skyscraper.

... randomly, the image of the Ghostbusters going up the steps, in the very first movie, popped into his head, and he began to cackle.

"What's so funny?"

There were various clothing rustling noises, and Jack sighed, trying to get his bearings again.

"Nothing," Jack said quickly. "Sorry. My brain, uh... it went places."

"What kind of places?"

"Places that... aren't strictly relevant," said Jack. "Please. Proceed."

"With your majesty's permission," Tyler said, his voice dry, and then Jack was the only one on the bed.

There was stuff happening.

Jack wasn't sure what was happening, but it didn't seem to take long - Mark was on top of him again, grinding against him, only this time, there was more... fabric.

Huh.

"You look better as a slutty barmaid," Tyler said, his tone casual, and Jack whined, and squirmed under Mark.

That wasn't fair - Mark was all gussied up, and now Jack couldn't even see it.

And Mark's hard cock was pressed against Jack's, only Mark wasn't wearing any underwear, and... oh god, it was... it was a lot, it was certainly a lot, and Jack would have called himself overwhelmed just by that, except he was being kissed again, and Mark was humping against Jack, and that, clearly was the much more overwhelming thing.

Until Mark's cock was sliding up into the leg hole of Jack's panties at which point it was right up against Jack's cock, and that... couldn't have been too comfy, actually, with the elastic, but who fucking cared, at this point in time?

Mark rolled his hips forward, sliding his cock against Jack's, and they were grinding against each other, kissing each other. 

And... there was a finger in Jack's butt.

It was a familiar finger - it was Tyler's finger, and it was probing him, gently, just gently enough that Jack almost didn't notice it.

Almost. 

But there was a finger in Jack’s ass, and it was thick, and it was going deeper, and there must have been a finger in Mark’s as well, from the way that Mark was moaning - he only reached that pitch when he was being penetrated, and he was wriggling even harder, which was making Jack’s cock harder, 

Jack was going to die of it all. 

He was… wow.

Oh fuck.

It was… it was a lot.

It was intense. 

He was almost overwhelmed - almost. 

It was close enough to overwhelmed that it was almost like heaven. 

He was sobbing, trying to catch his breath, trying to get a hold of some sort of… something, but no doing.

He lay there, and then the finger was withdrawn, and Tyler’s big, lube up hand was between Jack and Mark, pressing down through the panties.

It was… honestly, kind of awkward, and Tyler’s wrist was probably going to hurt later, but for now, it was… it was illicit, it was slick, it was exactly the kind of sexy that was making Jack’s eyes roll back in his head.

“Buck up into it, Jack,” said Tyler, from far away, and then Mark’s sweaty body was pressing into Jack’s own, and Mark was kissing Jack desperately, the sweet foam of Mark’s skirt against Jack’s belly.

“Oh god,” Jack whined, right into Mark’s mouth, and Mark was gasping, his whines rising in pitch as Tyler presumably fucked him. 

“Oh god,” Mark echoed.

“I mean, they did call me Zeus in high school,” Tyler said, and the mood cracked like an old plate.

Jack began to laugh. 

It was an awkward, hiccupy kind of laugh - how could he not laugh, at such a stupid fucking statement?

“Can you not talk about high school when you’re balls deep inside of me?”

Mark sounded faintly peeved.

“I dunno what you’re talking about,” said Tyler, and then Mark was pushed forward, presumably as he fucked into Mark. “You had a crush on me in high school.” 

“Well, yeah, but so did everyone else.”

Mark’s hips rolled, dragging his cock along Jack’s, and his cock was leaking so much pre, soaking into the panties, which were getting tacky, oversaturated with all of it.

Jack was sobbing now, and he was laughing, because he didn’t even have to see Tyler’s face to know that the guy was pulling off a goofy expression, and the pleasure was swamping Jack like some kind of great wave.

He was going to cum. 

He was going to cum in satin panties, and he was going to cum all over Mark’s cock.

Fuck….

Jack whined, hard and deep in the back of his throat, as his hips sped up.

He was going to cum like a goddamn fountain, and Mark was shaking against him, and then Jack was reaching out, holding on to whatever hands he could find - one of them was probably Mark, one of them might have been Tyler’s. 

Tyler’s other hand was still jerking them off together, and these panties were going to be pretty much ruined, but that was okay - Jack would buy a billion pairs of panties, if it meant that he could keep doing this.

He humped Tyler’s fist, and he pressed awkward little kisses along Mark’s face - from Mark’s cheeks to Mark’s forehead, along Mark’s jaw.

And then he was kissing Mark’s mouth again, as Mark sucked on his tongue, then let go, to moan like he was being paid for it.

Judging by the way that Mark was moving… Tyler was nailing Mark’s prostate.

Jack grinned against Mark’s mouth, and then he began to kiss him again, in earnest this time.

He squirmed, and then he went stiff, as he was pulled over the edge, inch by agonizing inch, and the pleasure shot through him like a bolt of lightning.

Jack’s hips jerked forward, and he came against Mark’s cock, all over Tyler’s hand, into the panties, and then Tyler was giving that same moan that he always gave when he was about to cum, and he was shaking, oh fuck, Tyler was cumming, and Jack wished he could see it, except now Mark was cumming as well, and there was more hot, sticky wetness against Jack’s belly, and it was all… it was all a mess, oversaturating the fabric, and it was dripping down Jack’s balls, it was just a mess....

Jack’s own brain was repeating itself.

Mark fell forward, and Jack grunted.

“I can’t breathe if you do that,” Jack grumbled.

“You can hold on for a sec.”

“If Tyler lies on top of me, I’ll die,” said Jack, and then he was pulling the blindfold off, looking into Mark’s eyes.

They were brown, and faintly crossed, as closely pressed together as the two of them were. 

“God,” said Tyler, and he flopped back on to the bed. “That was… fucking… holy shit….”

“Real articulate,” Jack said, as Mark flopped off of him, to lie on Jack’s other side.

The leg of the panties was stretched out, and more goo was dripping down, onto the sheets.

“Shut up,” said Tyler.

“Or you’ll what?”

“I don’t fuckin’ know.”

Jack snickered, and he took each of their hands, and squeezed.

“So kinky enough?”

“Definitely kinky enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
